


Punishment

by sailboatsupernova



Category: The Crucible - Miller
Genre: Caning, Established Relationship, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild S&M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboatsupernova/pseuds/sailboatsupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting caught lying in court, Reverend Parris has to face the consequences of his actions. Judge Danforth believes he can help show Parris the error of his mistake, with the help of a cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the scene in the courtroom where Parris lies about knowing Abigael was running around in the woods naked or something like that. I don't quite remember but it was something like that. Anyway, this is completely unrelated to my other story with these two but it's still pretty much the same. Except this actually has some crap going down. And caning. It's rated what it is for valid reasons guys. If you see any mistakes feel 100% free to tell me about it. I also own nothing but the plot line and make no money from this. But, anyway, do enjoy it!

Parris stood in front of Danforth, trembling as the judge stood still before him. The man had been pacing a rut in front of the Reverend for almost ten minutes now and finally he had come to a halt before him. Parris kept his eyes staring down at the floor, not daring to look up at the other man. He heard the other slowly inhale and he flinched, preparing himself for what was about to come. "Did you think I was not going to know, Parris?" Danforth asked, his voice hard and cold. It was the calm before the storm, Parris knew.

"N-no sir," Parris replied, swallowing hard and forcing himself to stay as still as possible. There was no point in lying to him now. Danforth already knew- had known as soon as Parris had answered that damned question. Was it the pause he took before answering? The paling of his face? Danforth's almost supernatural way of knowing everything? He did not know- nor did he care. It did not matter to him right now; he had already been caught in the lie.

"Then why on God's green earth did you think it would be acceptable for you purger yourself in my court?" Danforth was speaking through clenched teeth now, doing everything in his power not to react violently towards the man in front of him. Parris glanced up at the judge and Danforth arched an eyebrow, silently asking for an answer.

Parris cringed before bowing his head again. "I don't know, sir. I-it is just that- she is my niece, sir. I did not want to-"

"Your niece is the one that started all of this Parris! Evidently she feels that she needs no help from you!" He shouted, a small part of him enjoying the way Parris flinched away from him. He usually did not like Parris shivering before him- he would much rather have the smaller man fawning over him as he normally did- but his sadistic side had been prodded with the sudden submissiveness of his partner. And, being the kind of man he is, he decided to indulge it.

"Perhaps you need to be reminded of your place," He murmured thoughtfully, watching the other with a sullen indifference as Parris' eyes widened and darted to his face.

"Oh no," Parris pleaded, shaking his head. "Please sir, I'll remember to be truthful next time, I promise!"

"Parris," Danforth said his voice hardening. "Come here."

He watched as the Reverend shifted his weight and whimpered once. "Parris-" He spat and finally felt himself relax a bit as the other began to slowly move towards the judge. Once was within arms reach he snatched the front of the other man's cloak, yanking him closer. Sparing a second to glare at the other, he then turned and started to drag Parris towards the bed. He felt the Reverend try to pull away from him, moaning in fear. "Do not fight me, Parris," He warned, and Parris relaxed slightly. Giving a small hum in satisfaction, Danforth yanked the preacher forward, shoving his upper body face-first onto the bed. "Do not move," he commanded darkly, stepping away from the bed and towards the opposite wall. Parris whimpered but Danforth ignored it and continued towards the wall and, more importantly, the object that rested against it.

Propped up against the thick wooden wall of the house was a long cane, something that the Reverend had no use of but kept around anyway. However, Danforth would make sure that it would serve a purpose tonight.

Picking up the cane Danforth weighed it in his hands, silently judging the sturdiness and thickness of the walking stick. Satisfied that it would get the job done, he turned back towards the bed. With slow, methodical steps he walked back over to where Parris laid, watching as he flinched with every nearing step. By the time he was standing behind the other man Parris was almost trembling again, already breathing hard. He smirked, running his eyes along the other man's body. Lifting the cane, he tapped the end of it against Parris' thigh. "Pull your pants down to your knees."

He heard Parris whimper and saw him twitch, slowly sliding his hands down towards the edge of the mattress. Danforth scowled and drew the cane up a bit, smacking it into his rear, just hard enough to sting him through his clothes. "Now!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Parris cried loudly, the volume more out of shock than pain. His hands scrambled to hike his cloak up over his hips and quickly undo his pants. Danforth watched silently as Parris finally began to tug off the clothing, revealed more and more pale flesh to the judge.

He hummed approvingly, sliding the end of the cane up the side of his thigh. "Now move your hands beside your head and keep them there."

Parris did as he said, albeit a bit slowly and not without a small whimper. "Sir," he started, his voice trembling. "W-what are you going to do?"

"Did I give you permission to speak without being spoken to, Parris?" Danforth asked, putting just enough bite into his voice to make the other cringe. "I will ignore your indiscretion this time. As to what I am going to do with you, I believe that you need to be taught a lesson. For lying in my courtroom, I am going to cane you- seven strikes." Parris flinched as if he had been hit, a choked noise clawing its way out of his throat. "I will allow you to speak and you will count down the hits, but you cannot get louder than normal conversation volume. You also will not be allowed to move until I'm done. Do you understand?"

He heard Parris sigh, more of a weak exhale than anything else. "Y-yes. I understand, sir," He said, his whole body quivering.

"Good. I would not recommend tensing up if I were you, Reverend," he said, raising the cane above his head. Danforth wasted no time, the first hit coming fast and hard, cracking against Parris' skin and making him arch against the bed. He gasped loudly, clenching his fingers into the blanket. Danforth hummed, eying the pink stripe that was slowly forming across the tops of his thighs. "Shall I hit you again, Parris?"

No reply came and Danforth scowled. "I said," he snapped, jabbing the bruising skin with the end of the cane, "Shall I hit you again?"

"Yes sir," Parris gasped. "Ah, s-six more."

"Indeed," Danforth agreed, lifting the cane above his head again. Parris cried out sharply as the wood bit into his skin again, just above the last hit. "Keep your voice low," Danforth warned.

"I'm sorry sir. Five."

Danforth nodded and lifted the cane again. The next two came in quick secession, both landing in the same spot. Parris buried his face into the blanket below him, the numbers he was saying coming out as muffled screams.

He turned his face from the bed as the cane came again, the sound of it whipping through the air almost seeming to echo in the small room. "Oh, oh God. Two..." Parris moaned, his legs shaking.

Parris was trembling hard now, his ass beginning to turn bright red and his thighs a dark purple. Danforth was breathing audibly behind him, licking his lips as he ran his eyes over his handiwork. "Oh Parris, you love absolutely lovely like this. Bruised, on your knees, taking it like a good man. So submissive-" He lifted the cane again and brought it down hard, branding him for the sixth time, enjoying the way the other cried out the last number. He could hear Parris scream through his teeth afterwards, a strangled sound. Danforth groaned in return. "Last one, Parris. How would you like it, hm? Hard, or soft?" He asked as he prodded once again at the other man's tortured rump.

He listened as Parris gasped and whimpered, his hips rocking back and forth against the bed beneath him. Danforth stood patiently, waiting for the other to catch his breath. Finally, with one last gasp, Parris replied with a whisper. "Hard, sir."

Danforth smiled. "Good choice." He lifted the cane above his head one last time, sucking in a deep breath as he pulled back his hand. Parris clenched his teeth together as he heard wood cut through the air a split second before the cane hit. However, it did little to stop a strangled shriek from ripping through his throat. The cane cracked against his skin, snapping in half and breaking Parris' flesh. A thin line of red appeared, blood welling up and dripping down his pale legs. Parris buried his face into the blanket below him, screaming into the thick blanket as tears ran down his face.

Danforth ignored the muffled cry as he studied the broken cane, flipping if over in his hand. "You are going to need a new cane Parris," he said softly.

"I... I will get a new one sir," He responded, lifting his head up just enough so his trembling voice could be heard.

Danforth glanced down at the other man and sighed. Setting the cane aside, he sat down on the bed next to Parris. Feeling the mattress shift below him, Parris moved his head, looking up at the judge with teary eyes. He lifted his hand and gently brushed his palm over his bruised flesh. Parris gasped and whispered, but still couldn't stop his hips from rocking back into the others hand. "You did very well Parris," Danforth said softly.

Parris lifted his hand and pressed his fingertips against Danforth's thigh, looking up at the judge with a small, somewhat pained smile. "I aim to please, sir. I must thank you for the experience though, sir, I have never been caned before."

Danforth frowned and pulled his hand away from Parris' behind. "It was meant as punishment Parris. You can at least pretend that it was as such."

Parris retracted his hand as well as his smile. "I am sorry sir. I will not lie in your court."

"You would do well to not lie at all Parris," Danforth said with a sigh and stood up. Parris quickly attempted to follow him, but collapsed onto the bed with a gasp when searing pain reminded him of his condition. He heard Danforth move again and felt hands pick him up and slide him into the bed and then reach to pull his cloak over his naked bottom half. He smiled as Parris grunted, squirming against his hands. Danforth felt something hard brush against his wrist as he began adjusting the front of Parris' cloak and he turned his hands around, feeling Parris' erection brush against his fingers. Smiling smugly, he wrapped his fingers around the base of the hard cock, giving it a couple of rough strokes. Parris gasped and bucked frantically against his hand, whimpering when he pulled his hand away. "I will return tomorrow evening," He whispered against his ear. "Make sure that you do not go soft or find release while I am gone."

"Will this be apart of my punishment, sir?" Parris asked.

"If it pleases you to think of it as such it can be," Danforth responded as he stood up. "I would recommend pretending to have a cold tomorrow, unless you think you can handle walking."

Parris shivered at the thought about attempting to move in his condition and pulled the blanket over himself. "No, I don't think I would be capable of such."

Danforth nodded and bent to pick up the cane. "I will get rid of this. Remember, tomorrow evening."

"Of course sir," Parris said as Danforth leaned down over him and gently kissed him before standing back up and leaving the bedroom. Parris waited until he heard the front door open and close before he relaxed on the bed, trying to ignore the searing pain in his behind as he wondered about tomorrow.


End file.
